


Summer heat

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best stress relief is sex, especially when it comes as a surprising session in the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer heat

He sat alone on the beach, on a beautiful summer day. He always loved the water, the ocean and anything that had to do with it. Just staying on a nearly deserted beach and listening to the waves shattering onto the shore was more than he could ask for on his only free day in the past month. He decided to leave all the stress of recording new songs into the studio, where it belonged and, instead, just spend a quiet day at the beach.  
He was watching the vast expanse of water, the seagulls flying above and from time to time plunging into the water to take their meals. No one was near him, so he was able to enjoy this beautiful day without fearing he might get recognized or even attacked by fangirls. He dug his toes into the sand, resting his tired body and just looking at the sky, the pure baby blue color always making him feel calmer and a smile spread onto his face. The horizon line, perfectly aligned in front of him, seemed like someone drew it especially to complete the peaceful atmosphere. It was just him, the waves and the blue sky.  
He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the wonderfully peaceful feeling and also the sun rays landing on his smiling face, while he was deeply inhaling the salty smell of the ocean breeze. He sat there, resting on his elbows for a few moments and when he slowly opened his eyes, the beautiful scene in front of him vanished. Instead, a tall man, strangely familiar to him, was blocking his view. He couldn’t recognize the man at first, as the blinding sun overshadowed his features. He sheltered his eyes using one of his hands and waited to adjust to the light. That’s when he recognized the unique, crooked smile, one that could only belong to only one person in this world.  
“Jin?” he asked, a bit surprised that the man was there.  
“Yo!” came the reply, the older one still smiling widely, throwing his bag next to Kame’s.  
He was half-naked, wearing just a pair of gray swimming pants, hanging low on his waist. Kame often saw his band mates wearing nothing but briefs, as they were changing in the same dressing room, and it shouldn’t be such a big deal for him to see this particular band mate in swimming pants.  
Only this time was slightly different. The older one’s body was all wet, water dripping from his messed up locks, onto his chest, rolling down on his body and sparkling in the bright sunlight. A rare view Kame had the privilege of seeing just a couple of times in the past.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked the older one, who was now stretching his body, inhaling deeply. Kame averted his gaze, as this little gesture the man just made was somehow sending a strange feeling into his lower part.  
“Eh? I heard you were at the beach and I wanted to keep you company.” The man replied bluntly, eyeing the younger one.  
“I don’t need your company. I just came here to be alone.” He let out, picking a seashell and throwing it a couple of feet away.  
“Wow, Kazu-chan, you are so stressed.” Jin pointed out. “When’s the last time you got laid?” he asked as a smirk appeared on his face.  
“W-What?” the younger one managed to utter, even though he was surprised Jin would ask him something like that. Was it that obvious? He asked himself, knowing that usually he was good at hiding those kinds of emotions pretty well. “It’s none of your business.” He finally replied, as he continued to stare at everything but the man standing in front of him.  
“Oh. That long, huh?” Jin let out a chuckle before he continued. “Maybe I can help you with that.”  
“Huh? How? By bringing me a couple of your ‘girlfriends’?” Kame asked in a pretty mocking tone, suddenly finding his bracelet more interesting than the man in front of him, as he felt his cheeks slowly heat up.  
“No.” Jin replied dryly. “I said I can help you. That means I have the means to make you lose yourself and get rid of the stress.” The smirk appeared on his face again.  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Kame finally raised his head and looked at the man, regretting doing so in the same moment he saw Jin was now standing naked in front of him, grinning like an idiot. But not the grin was the one that attracted Kame’s look, but another one of his body parts. He looked at the slightly awakened member for a couple of seconds, party shocked, partly mesmerized as this was the first time he saw the older one completely naked. As soon as he realized what he was doing, he shook his head and almost shouted. “You’re crazy! I’m going for a swim.” And he stood up, wanting to get into the water, when the other one stopped him by gripping his wrist firmly.  
“I’ll come with you. But before, you should also lose those pants.” He let out looking into Kame’s eyes, as the latter’s expression changed from surprised to actually shocked. “It’s refreshing to swim naked. It’s a fact. It’ll help you relax.” The man let out and released Kame’s wrist.  
Kame just nodded, although he didn’t know what pushed him to agree to Jin’s idea, and after a few steps, he slipped out of his pants and ran into the water. When the water level reached his hips, hiding his private parts, he turned towards the older one, wanting to catch his reaction. But Jin was right behind him, smiling widely and showing a peace sign.  
“See? It’s refreshing.” He let out and went closer to Kame, who was just standing there, watching his band mate and wondering what he had in mind.  
Jin leaned closer to him and placed a quick kiss on his lips, and in the next second he plunged into the water, swimming a couple of feet, as Kame was left dumbfounded in the same spot, waiting for the man to reach the surface, in order to explain that gesture his did.  
“What the…” he tried to ask the older one, trying to stride into the water, to reach him, but on the way he tripped on some rocks and fell into the water. He felt a pair of strong arms pulling him up, and then into a tight embrace. He just stood there, feeling the other one’s warm body enveloping his own, for a couple of seconds his mind going blank and a really nice feeling overwhelming him.  
“I knew it you couldn't resist my sexy body.” Jin let out, a smug look on his face as he looked down to the smaller form who had, by instinct, his arms wrapped around his waist. He pulled Kame closer, until their bodies were pressing against each other, and that’s when the younger one was brought back to reality, as he felt Jin’s member rubbing against his.  
“What the hell are you doing, you horny bastard?” he muttered as he tried to release himself from the other one’s strong grip. Even if the man spoke the truth, why would he give in, especially when we’re talking about such a narcissistic person? He gulped and finally released himself, taking a step back and looking at the man, who was now smiling sheepishly.  
“Oh, come on. I know you want it!” he let out while taking one of Kame’s hands and guided it to his awakened member.  
“What the fuck, Jin!” he muttered, but without trying to remove his hand. “What are you trying to do?” he continued, feeling the soft and wet skin of the older one’s length, a first for him, a new sensation he though he could blame it on the water. Maybe it was also the water that made him feel all that warmth in his lower part.  
“I’m giving you what you need.” He let out in a husky voice, closing his eyes as he guided Kame’s hand to caress his length. He let out a small moan when Kame closed his fingers around it and guided both of their hands up and down his now almost fully erect member.  
He couldn’t explain why he felt the urge to do so, but in the moment his hand made contact with the other one’s skin, it was like nothing else was important to him, like all he needed and wanted to do was to keep stroking that particular part of Jin’s body. The latter retracted his hand that was on top of Kame’s and pulled the younger one closer into his arms. He placed one of his hands on Kame’s nape and gently brought him closer, until their lips met in a short, but memorable kiss.  
“What…”the younger one tried to say, but Jin stopped him, pressing their lips together again, this time more needfully, as he slipped his tongue between Kame’s parted lips and into the hot and moist cavern.  
The younger one continued stroking Jin’s member, feeling his own man meat slowly awakening, while his senses were starting to get clouded by the lust for the other one. Jin broke the kiss and, smiling, he looked into Kame’s eyes for a few seconds, before he attacked the smooth skin of the younger one’s neck. He let out a loud moan, as that particular part of his body was the most sensitive, especially to kisses.  
Jin brought one of his hands to his dripping hair and pulled his head a bit back, as to have better access to his neck, while his other hand moved to Kame’s now throbbing and rock hard member. When the older one started to pump his length, he threw his head further back, enjoying as he matched his stroke to Jin’s pace.  
“You want me, don’t you, Kazu-chan?” he heard the man whispering so close to his ear that it made him tremble with desire.  
He let out a faint “Yes.” And the older one fervently kissed and nibbled on his neck, as the hand from Kame’s locks dropped on his back, making its way to Kame’s buttocks, in a swift motion slipping between them. He felt Jin’s index finger poking his rear entrance, as the man’s mouth traveled from his neck to his chin and his lips, giving him another chance to taste the sweet flavor he thought was so addictive.  
Almost without realizing it, as he concentrated more on furiously twirling his tongue around Jin’s, the latter began thrusting his finger inside him, gently, carefully, as all of his ministrations were. He lost himself into that passionate kiss, wishing for another one of Jin’s fingers to slip inside him, and as if the older one read his mind, he slipped another one, and began making a scissoring motion, stretching his hole and preparing it for the main event, as his other hand kept stroking his hardened member. He put his hands on Jin’s broad shoulders to sustain himself as he lifted one of his feet and placed it on his hip.  
The older one retracted both of his hands, earning a disappointed whimper and in one swift motion, without breaking the kiss, he pulled the younger one into his arms, both of his legs resting on Jin’s hips. He aligned the tip of his length with Kame’s rear entrance and broke the kiss.  
“You want me?” he asked in a sexy voice, which made Kame’s member throb.  
He secured his hands on Jin’s shoulders and sneaked his legs around his waist, before he slowly slid down the other one’s cock. Both of them closed their eyes, experiencing that kind of pleasure for the first time. It was different in the water, as the currents were increasing their arousal by tingling their skin. They let out loud moans, until the younger one slid down completely, and the older one’s length was fully buried inside him.  
He opened his eyes, but not fully, and glanced through them half-lidded at Jin, who threw his head back and the ecstatic expression he wore made Kame lean closer and place a small kiss on his chin.  
“Move!” he urged the older one, who grabbed his ass cheeks and pulled him up, only to plunge back in at the same time, moving his body to meet his thrusts. He slipped both of his hands into Jin’s messed up locks, and pulled him in for a rough kiss, this time the younger one being the one who slipped his tongue between those plumped lips to meet Jin’s playful one.  
A few thrusts more and the older one hit his magic spot, and kept hitting it repeatedly, with every thrust. Kame began moving on his own, letting himself sink deeper onto the older one’s length, panting hard and moaning shamelessly. He felt extremely good, because being in the water was easier and it also didn’t require too much effort. Jin sneaked a hand around their bodies, closing his fingers around Kame’s neglected member, and began pumping it, matching the rhythm the younger one established.  
He leaned closer and placed a kiss on Jin’s neck, then another one on his cheek, until the man turned his head a bit and caught his lips into another heated kiss, as he felt the climax rapidly closing in. Their tongues intertwined, twirling against each other furiously, as the other one began thrusting his hips up, picking up the pace, as his hand matched the new rhythm.  
They broke the kiss and, with loud groans, they both reached the peak in the same time, eyes closed and flushed faces. The younger one dug his nails into Jin’s shoulders, as the other one trusted once more inside him, then stopping when he was fully buried inside him and those velvety walls were squeezing him. He spurted all of his semen inside the younger one, throwing his head back, as Kame released himself into the water, small particles of his milky liquid dissipating into the water surrounding them.  
Both heavily panting, they waited for a few seconds to catch their breaths, before Jin leaned closer and placed a small kiss on Kame’s tip of the nose. He sneaked his arms around the younger one’s waist and let them slip to the perky butt, where he caressed the area, slowly making his way out of the water, the younger one still in his arms.  
He placed the exhausted form onto the wet sand and plopped himself next to him, letting the waves shatter onto their bodies. He waited for the younger one to come down from his high, as he was still riding the waves of his orgasm, and when Kame looked at him, he spoke.  
“One more hot session like this, Kazu-chan…” he put a hand on the younger one’s hip, as he propped himself onto one of his elbows “… and I might fall in love with you.” He let out and a wide smile adorned his face.  
“What? Do you really want AkaKame to be true?” Kame asked, mocking the other one, but in the same time wishing the answer was a positive one.  
“Hell, yeah! If being with you is that good, then bring it on, baby!” he let out in a chipper voice.  
“Then, what do you say if we start now?” the younger one asked as he could really feel the peaceful atmosphere he was yearning for. He lifted his head and pressed his lips against those plumped ones, teasingly licking them before he got up and went into the water again.  
“You are stressed again, Kazu-chan?” the older one asked ironically, as a huge grin appeared on his face. “You need me to help you relax?” he asked, getting up and following the younger one.  
“What do you think?” Kame asked as he slipped one of his hands into the water and began stroking his length who now was slowly awakening again while waiting for the older one to join him.  
“I think you do. Let me see what I can do about it.” Jin went closer and hugged him from behind, placing a small kiss on his nape, before enveloping his hand around Kame’s length.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
